Making A Family
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: How will Charlie react when the truth comes out about her uncle and her mom?


Making a Family

BY Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY:

How will Charlie react when the truth comes out about her uncle and her mom?

DISCLAIMER: No Own.

/ West Chester, PA/

Miles wanted to yell the name louder than he did to warn everyone what he saw. Seeing Danny filled with bullets. A war he had no purpose in. He was to be saved. Inside he broke. Broke at all the secrets that wanted to scream the truth out. Crying as they ran to him. Crying at the lost of, of his son.

An old secret. Something that only the older generation knew.

/ 6 years before the blackout/

"So will you do it?" Ben looks to his brother. Miles runs his hands through his hair Rachel squeeze both her husband and her brother in laws hands.

"So you want me to donate my sperm so you can have a kid."

"Yes, Miles," Ben looks down at the dinning room table. "We got tested and I'm the problem. I need your help on this. Please?"

"How does this work?"

"So you'll do it?"

"You're the family man, Ben. If it keeps our line going, yeah. It will have our DNA. But they will be yours."

"Thank you."

"Thank you." Both chorused.

"So I'm gonna be an uncle."

/ West Chester, PA/

Rachel watches as Charlie mimics Miles motions. Then both of them turning to practice the move. They stop as he wins. Watching them practice and practice. Her daughter absorbing in the knowledge like a sponge. Both of them dancing in their fight. Dancing around the truth.

"Good job Charlie." He hugs her in close. If only she knew. "Go relax."

Charlie walking away from Miles to join Jason. Miles shakes his head looking at the two. Moving to be alone he braces himself against an old car. He didn't have much time to remorse. To feel sorrow over the lose of things.

"Miles," Rachel can see the war inside him. See that he has lost more than most. Has to hide everything. She reaches out to touch him. Attentive and calm just like…

/ 6 years before the blackout/

"So we are doing this?" Rachel lays on the bed in a nice hotel suite. Trying to displace them from the act they are about to do. Sure this is for family but it does not need to be done in the family home. A family they are trying to create.

"Yes we are." She confirms what they are about to do. Watching him prance about before her.

"So where do you wanna start."

"Well," she pats the bed.

"We need to get drunk." They laugh.

"You need to come here." She pats the bed.

"So we're gonna do this?"

"Miles, I need you." She pulls him to the bed.

/ West Chester, PA/

"Miles," he turns to her.

"Don't tell her." He moves away from her. Rachel puts a hand to her face. Inside her battle warring of what to do. Should she let Charlie know that her uncle is her father? That he is your brother's father as well. That they wanted children but her father could not. That Ben could not be their father. So they went to his brother for help. So they would be part of the same gene pool.

/ The Next Day/

Looking at them dance around the truth. Rachel can't stand the lies anymore. She has lied so much in her life. And this may be the last time she sees her daughter, ever again. Grabbing her close before she goes off on the grand fright with her bio father.

"Promise you'll try to come back."

"I'll try." Rachel pulls her in close. Whispering how much she loves her. Then slipping a piece of paper into her jacket.

Her daughter will know the truth. This will create a better bond between the two. No longer will it be the silent father protecting his daughter. They will have a family. She will save them

/Moving On/

They take a break on their trek outside the Monroe republic. Charlie hunting through her pockets for a knife. Smiling as Miles gave her half his ration. Reaching for the small blade she feels something else, something new.

Pulling it out she read the scrap of paper. Her world flipping in the air like a penny.

Keeping it hidden till they finally camp out for the night. Her head wrapping itself around the fact that her uncle is her father. Courage built she approaches him.

"It is true?" she hands him the paper. Looking at it then looking at her. He knew it wasn't good. Opening it he looks at the words. Seeing Rachel signature then a PS.

No more lies, Miles.

"Yeah kid it's true." He looks at her waiting to be slapped. She flings herself into his arms. Her motto becoming clear. We're family. He holds her tight to him.

"So what do we do now?"

"We do our duty. We protect one another." Charlie looks at him. They keep doing what they are doing. Save the world. See what family they had left.

They would get around to discussing Danny another day. Right now Miles held his daughter in his arms. Holding her with the knowledge that he is her father and she is his daughter.

/Family/

STORY IDEA:  
Danny and Charlie are actually Miles kids. Ben was sterile.


End file.
